


Seeds

by darkmpreg



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Dark Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmpreg/pseuds/darkmpreg





	1. Oh, Brother!

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Seeds by DarkMpreg  
Summary:  
Fifteen year old Nate impregnates his seven year old brother and find

their lives in the hands of a handsome, sadistic stranger.

Mpreg, preg, pregnant, incest, young, gay, infanticide, feticide, birth,  
death, rape

ONE Oh Brother

I knocked up my brother when he was seven. I was fifteen, newly  
enthralled by the powers of my own cock, unable to resist the lure of my  
handsome little shit-stain brother. Our mother was furious when she found  
out, but she had no idea that I was the father of Billy's baby, and I made  
sure Billy was too afraid to tell her. I think she thought one of her  
customers had done it when she was stoned out of her mind -- one of the  
greasy men that paid to fuck her all night. There were a lot of those  
coming around. Sometimes they would pay Mom so they could fuck me, but she  
never let them touch Billy; still too young, she said. Me, on the other  
hand ... well, I learned to like it, and I liked giving myself abortions.  
Especially when my gut was round and I could feel the little piece of meat  
kicking in there as I plunged a coat-hanger through its tiny brain.

Mom was pregnant a lot, too. She's the one who showed me how to safely  
abort a fetus without injuring myself too badly. She said she was keeping  
this one though. She was nine months gone, as huge as you can imagine, and  
ready to pop any day now. Even still the johns pulled up on the property  
with their wads of cash and their wads of cum. They'd disappear in the  
backroom and I'd masturbate to the sounds of their fucking. I imagined the  
little baby bouncing in her belly as their cocks plunged inches from its  
face, preparing to give my unborn brother or sister a cum bath.

One day, I got tired of masturbating to the noise. I needed more.   
That's when Billy walked in my room as I stroked myself, catching me  
red-handed with my engorged cock in-hand. I closed the door behind him and  
pushed him onto the bed, stomach first, and lifted his hips into the air  
and pulled down his pants. At first he thought I was just wrestling him  
for fun as we sometimes did, but when I gagged him with an old sock he  
began to cry. Across the house I could hear Mom's moans of pleasure, her  
screams of ecstasy and joy and pain -- sounds that fueled my passion. I  
raped Billy three times that night and when I was done I choked him against  
the wall and threatened to slice his tongue out if he said anything about  
it to anyone. I think that was the day I got him pregnant.

After that first time with Billy, it became all I could think about.   
His seven year old little hole was tighter than a Chinese finger trap,  
exquisite beyond belief. Every time Mom had company, I'd force Billy onto  
my bed and fuck him into oblivion. Sometimes, when I was feeling bold, I'd  
fuck him on the couch in the living room, knowing that at any moment Mom  
could walk in on us.

One day when I had Billy bent over on the couch, Mom's customer ended  
early and he walked out into the living space and caught us. He stopped,  
winked, then held a finger to his lips. He left without saying a word, and  
I finished quickly and helped Billy pull on his whity-tighties just as Mom  
walked out of the backroom wiping her swollen vagina with a dirty rag. She  
was holding her stomach and grimacing.

"You all right, Momma?" I asked in my throaty, teenage crackle.

"Contractions are starting," she said, waddling to the kitchen and  
filling a plastic cup with tap water. She brought the brownish liquid to  
her mouth and drank before turning to look at us. "What you boys been  
doing?" "Watching TV," I answered, leaning back into the couch and pulling  
Billy in close to my naked chest as I wrapped my arm around him. We were  
always close. Mom just didn't know how close we had truly gotten.

"Well, I have two more clients showing up today," she said, heading back  
toward her room. "This baby better hold off so I can make some money."

"Let me know if you need anything," I said.

"I will, honey, thanks."

Her door closed behind her.

With Billy on top of me, I reached with one hand and pulled my athletic  
shorts down past my nutsack; my cock stood straight up, ready for action  
again. "Suck me," I commanded my little brother.

His warm mouth wrapped around my shaft and within a few minutes I was  
making him swallow my load. I think he was beginning to like the taste.

As it turned out, Mom gave birth just as the third customer was  
finishing up late that night. The man was tall and toned with short black  
hair. He was one of the more attractive customers Mom had. Most of them  
were fat slobs, or greased up bikers or truckers. This one seemed richer  
than the others, more upstanding, respectable. He had a nice musculature  
and a BMW. Aaron was his name, and he liked boys, too.

But he was a sadist. He was just as fucked up as I was. Even more so.

While my mom labored, Aaron fucked her until he was bashing the baby's  
head in with his cock, and when the baby's head was all the way out, he  
pushed his meat into the baby's mouth. Mom was screaming, and that's when  
I walked in and saw all of this. It was a bloody mess. I had an instant  
boner tenting my shorts. If the baby was alive in the womb, it wasn't  
anymore. Aaron pulled the baby out -- a girl -- and began fucking her.   
Mom was too exhausted to fight it.

"That's extra," she said tiredly to the man.

The baby was a pulp of flesh when Aaron was done with it. So much for  
having a new little sibling. It was a shame; I was looking forward to  
having a new plaything around here.

Aaron, as he stood there naked amidst the wreckage of blood and guts and  
placenta, seemed as a god. He was covered in amniotic fluid and crimson  
blood and pussy juice and cum, laughing as his huge erection stood  
perfectly straight in the air. He dressed, paid extra, and patted my cheek  
as he left. "I'm gonna fuck this one next time," he said to my mom in  
parting.

I wiped the juices from my face with my hand and stared at it.

A grin spread across my face.

I helped Mom clean up and even offered to put the baby in the blender  
this time, but Mom told me she would deal with it. Later, I watched her  
pour the blender container into the toilet and flush. She taught me a long  
time ago that it was the only way to dispose of a baby without the  
authorities unearthing it sometime down the road. She kissed my forehead,  
pressed a twenty dollar bill in my hand and sent me and Billy to the store  
to buy a new blender.

Jump ahead a few months when Billy's belly was starting to sprout. At  
first it was a tiny thing, like baby fat that some seven year olds still  
have, but rounder, fuller, and more extended. I wondered if I had really  
knocked him up, I mean, he was only seven. Seven year olds can't get  
pregnant, can they? When we cuddled on the couch I would lay my hand  
across it so that my palm and fingers spanned the size of Billy's entire  
tummy. I pressed on it a little which made Billy giggle, but I thought I  
could feel something in there like a little knot.

The bump got bigger over the next month and the month after that. I  
couldn't believe it. I knocked up my seven year old brother! I admired  
what my seed had wrought. That poor little boy's body was dominated by the  
beastly-sized belly, anointed at its zenith by a huge outie. Oh my God it  
was huge, like a third nipple. Every past pregnancy had given me an outie,  
too, and mine was permanent now thanks to my last pregnancy late this past  
year. I loved the feeling of being pregnant. Of having a helpless baby  
writhing inside me as I slap my dick across my gut, disturbing its peace  
and quiet. Hopefully some day soon a customer would pay to fuck me again  
and leave me with another fetus to abort.

Mother, on the other hand, was furious that some john had knocked up her  
youngest. I said it could have been a number of her customers, especially  
during long nights when I was sleeping and Billy was alone in his room.   
One of the clients could have easily slipped in and left their mark.

When Billy found out there was a baby in his belly, the first thing he  
asked was if Mom was gonna put it in the blender when it was born. I told  
him that if he continued keeping our secret that I wouldn't put it in the  
blender, and after that I never had to worry about him breaking our tryst.

I continued fucking him any chance I got of course, especially now that  
I knew I had put a baby in him. I loved making him bounce on my cock while  
he faced me so that I could see and touch his belly. The meat-sack inside  
him bounced all the while. I could even see it sometimes, a foot or a head  
or some other body part sticking out and moving with every thrust. At  
night, Billy took to sleeping in my bed. Mom thought it was cute that Big  
Bro was looking after his vulnerable Little Bro. We'd spoon all night long  
with my cock engorged in his ass and my hand wrapped around my brother-son  
or daughter as it wriggled in the womb. I was going to be an uncle-father.  
I loved it.

In Billy's sixth month of pregnancy, Aaron returned. I was excited to  
see him again. In him there was a darkness that I was drawn to, like a  
demon drawn to darker flame. And he made good on his promise, too. He  
brought extra cash so that he could fuck both me and Mom. He brought over  
a six pack of Budweiser and he let me have one after he was done banging  
Mom.

He sat in his boxer briefs next to me. "I liked your mom better when  
she was pregnant," he said after a gulp of beer.

I was fascinated by everything he said. I hung on every word. "Why?"

Aaron half-grinned. "Cause I know there's a baby inches from my dick.  
When I splooge inside a pregnant bitch, I like to imagine my load bathing  
the baby in the womb. And if you splooge down a pregnant bitch's throat,  
the baby eats it through the umbilical cord. Pretty hot, huh?"

"Yeah," I panted, my dick tenting my shorts. The beer was bitter. I  
didn't like Budweiser much. I was fifteen but I already had preferences.  
"Really hot."

Aaron smirked at my cock. "What's your name, kid?"

"Nate."

"Well, Nate, your mom mentioned your little brother's pregnant." There  
was a dark glint in his eyes. "She thinks I did it."

"Oh?"

"Where is he?" he asked. "I've never seen a pregnant seven year old  
before. I bet his belly is something to marvel at. I always wanted to  
fuck a pregnant kid, especially one so young. Too bad your mom told me not  
to go near him."

My cock threatened to burst from their restraints.

Aaron chuckled. "Well, well." He reached over and pushed his hands down  
my shorts and groped my shaft. "I think I know who knocked up your little  
brother. Tsk, tsk, sneaky, sneaky...."

He removed his hand from my length and reached up and tousled my hair.  
"You're a handsome young man, Nate, you know that?"

I shook my head and wetted my lips.

"Do you think I'm handsome, too, Nate?"

I nodded, glancing over Nate's toned form. I could practically feel his  
heat pressing against my skin.

"If I fuck you nice and hard, will you let me fuck your little brother?"  
He looked over his shoulder toward Mom's room. She must've been sleeping.  
"It'll be our little secret."

There was only one answer I wanted to give: "Okay, sure."

He fucked me on the couch hard enough to make me cum three times. I had  
never been pounded so hard in my life, and I had taken a quite a few dicks  
in my time. I secretly hoped his seed would find its way into my belly. I  
wanted to have this man's baby. I wanted him to fuck me like he fucked my  
mom when she was pregnant. I wanted him to fuck our baby just like he did  
my dead baby sister. The pain was unreal, and the pleasure divine. I held  
my empty stomach as he thrusted deep into me and felt his cock tunneling  
beneath my skin, bulging my innards like some alien invader. Blood and  
semen spilled out of me when he was finished. I flopped on the couch  
afterwards, watching Aaron wipe the sweat from his forehead and pull his  
briefs back up over his half-mast twelve inches. I can't believe I had  
taken all of its magnificent length. I was proud of myself.

Aaron looked down at me. "So? Where is he?"

"Sleeping," I said, then got up on shaky knees and opened the door to my  
room. Aaron followed close behind. I felt honored to lead this man into  
my room and show him my little brother whom I knocked up.

We stood over my bed and I gently pulled the covers from Billy's young  
body, revealing his impressive pregnancy.

"Wow," Aaron whispered, then elbowed my ribs playfully. "You knocked  
him up good, kid."

I blushed in the darkness. "Thanks."

I woke Billy up and told him what Aaron wanted. At first he protested,  
but I reminded him that if he didn't do as we wanted I would throw our baby  
in the blender. He shut up real quick and Aaron crawled on top of the  
seven year old, making the child seem so tiny in comparison. At first, the  
man played with Billy's belly, moving it around between his hands to feel  
for the baby. His prodding was rewarded with a flurry of kicks, jabs, and  
somersaults that could be seen clear as day in the moonlight streaming from  
the window. He laughed and pressed down on Billy's tummy with a fist,  
making my unborn child do flips.

"I love fucking with babies still in the womb," said Aaron. "They're so  
vulnerable in there. At the mercy of my good will." God, this man was  
perfect. He thought in the same way I did. He slapped Billy's rear end,  
making him jump suddenly, and parted his legs and hiked them up into a  
frog-like position, giving Aaron full access to his tiny ass. The boy's  
pregnant belly rose up between them like an overinflated balloon while his  
tiny cocklet hung inert beneath it.

Aaron's cock was larger than mine in both width and length, so when he  
entered Billy all at once I was forced to grab a sock to gag him with, but  
Aaron told me there was no need for it.

"But my mom will hear...." I said.

But Aaron waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about that," he said,  
then plunged further in as Billy screamed at the top of his lungs.

My body turned hot. There was no way Mom didn't hear that. She would  
be flying in here any minute. I started stuffing the sock into Billy's  
mouth but Aaron swatted my hand away and pointed a long finger in my face.  
His eyes turned into cold, black stones.

"I said no," he snapped. I recoiled from the tone in his voice. "Trust  
me, all right?"

I reluctantly nodded and stepped back while Aaron managed to fit half of  
his length into poor Billy's rectum. He attempted to go further but I  
could tell he wasn't making any more progress. I knew firsthand how Billy  
bottomed out pretty quickly now that he was pregnant.

Each time Aaron's cock rammed up against the inner wall of Billy's  
cervix, the boy would jerk and scream as his body spasmed. All the while  
Aaron kept both of his palms moving around my little brother's round  
pregnancy. Sometimes a hand or a foot or something would emerge from  
within the fleshy globe as Aaron bucked Billy back and forth on his back.  
My child was far more active when Billy lay on his back than any other  
time, and Aaron was getting to see the full display of baby movement.

I stroked myself as I watched and struggled to contain myself. Aaron  
seemed to sense the nearness of my orgasm and commanded that I cum over my  
brother's swollen stomach. Aaron caressed my back and kissed one of my  
nipples as I unleashed a stream of milky-white juice all over Billy's  
belly.

Aaron rubbed some of it all over Billy's tummy, but then commanded that  
I feed the goopy substance to Billy. "We have to make sure your kid grows  
nice and big in there, right?" said Aaron, and I nodded, gladly taking the  
opportunity to nourish my unborn child. I had already been doing that  
anyway long before Aaron showed up.

Billy was moaning and panting and grunting and screaming, still.   
Briefly, I wondered where Mom was and why she hadn't stormed in on us yet,  
but the thought passed like a fleeting breeze on a summer night, and I  
focused on stuffing the last bit of seed off of Billy's stomach and into  
his mouth. By then, I was ready to dispense another load. I would give  
Billy a dose straight from the source this time.

I stuck my dick in his mouth and moaned at the feeling of his tongue  
swirling about my tender tip, and at the touch of Aaron's strong, masculine  
hand as it rubbed circles around my teenaged abs. I wondered if Aaron had  
impregnated me tonight. The thought of my stomach swelling up huge with  
his babies sent me over the cliff and I gobbed down Billy's throat. He  
coughed and gagged but swallowed dutifully.

Aaron was plowing my pregnant little brother mercilessly now, causing  
Billy to cry even more. His little frame -- and his bulging middle --  
thrashed back and forth with the force of each powerful thrust. With  
adroit hands, Aaron turned Billy over doggy style so that his pendulous gut  
hung beneath him, and Aaron reached under to collect his belly with both  
hands as he fucked Billy into the mattress.

I could never last more than thirty minutes a time, not with all my  
hormones and shit. But Aaron seemingly could go on forever. He finally  
finished after an hour, spending his seed deep in the bowels of my kid  
brother.

He gave my unborn baby a love-tap and stepped out of the room, naked as  
rain. I followed him out and joined him in the kitchen. He leaned on the  
counter next to the blender, cracked open a beer, then cracked one for me  
too. He was doused in sweat. So was I.

"We gotta figure out what to do about your mom," he said after a long  
silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what to do with her," he said, then looked over toward her  
room. Her door was closed. Then, after a moment, he looked back at me.   
There was something cold in those black eyes of his; a lurking menace. I  
remembered seeing him in my mother's room covered in birthing fluids,  
mucus, and blood, and how he laughed after fucking my newborn sister to  
death.

I realized suddenly exactly what he meant.


	2. What Whores Get

Before the sun crested over the eastern sky, I helped Aaron load Mom's body  
in the back of his new Ford truck while Billy was still sleeping. We drove  
off into the empty, lawless countryside several miles from the house where  
we threw her in a fishing pond with rocks tied around her waist. She was a  
bloody mess, naked, and still fat from her last pregnancy. I had seen Mom  
naked more times than I knew, but seeing her cold lifeless body was  
different. I couldn't believe that was her corpse.

Aaron put a sweaty arm around me as we watched her sink into the murk.  
"She was a whore," he said to me in a serene sort of way; the tone that you  
share with a loved one as you watch beautiful fireworks exploding in the  
distance. "She was a good whore, but a whore nonetheless." He nodded  
toward toward the ripples where Mom had sank. "This is what all whores  
get, eventually."

I nodded. I understood.

Before we left, Aaron bent me over the back of the tailgate of his truck  
and fucked me raw. He pulled my hair back with his hands so that my back  
arched into a bow. I got chills as his tongue traversed the ridges of my  
ear, sending tingling sensations to my groin.

I heard a fish splash in the water behind us. I wondered if they'd eat  
her.

Aaron moved in with us after that. He slept in Mom's bed and burned  
some of her things in a bonfire out back. Billy didn't understand what was  
happening. We told him Mom went to go live with one of the johns and would  
come back sometime later to check on us. He was an emotional wreck without  
our mother and his pregnancy hormones were making him stupid. I had to  
beat him five or six times a day just to get him to stop crying. Aaron  
whipped him with the metal end of his belt for the next few weeks. He had  
marks all over him, even on his belly, and his right eye was blackened (my  
doing). He still cried, but less loudly now.

I helped Aaron burn Mom's personal stuff. We carried all her clothes  
and worthless shit and watched it disintegrate in the fire. We drank every  
night and fucked every day. I can't remember ever being happier than this.  
I finally had a father figure who loved me and Billy as much as Mom did.   
We played football sometimes, other times we'd tie Billy up naked to the  
tree and use his pregnant belly as a target for soccer. Aaron always beat  
me, but we always beat Billy. He was bruised all over and for a while we  
thought we might have killed my unborn kid because it stopped moving for a  
few days. I was disappointed and Aaron consoled me, telling me that we  
could always squirt some more babies into him later.

But as it turned out, the baby was still alive. It started kicking  
again and all was fine, but we stopped using him as target practice after  
that. Aaron said he had plans for Billy and the baby later on, so we had  
to start taking it easy on him. Sort of. We still fucked my seven year  
old little brother five or six times a day as hard as we could. Sometimes  
both of us fucked his ass at the same time, one from the back and one from  
the front. It was incredible feeling Aaron's shaft thrusting against my  
own inside of Billy's tight little boy-trap. I swear my unborn kid loved  
it too. He always kicked up a storm during and after we nailed my brother.

 

I say `he' because I'm sure it's a boy. Aaron says he doesn't want any  
girls in the house. Luckily, most of the kids I've aborted were boys, and  
most of the kids Mom had were boys, too. At night when I cuddled with  
Billy, I'd squeeze his tummy and threaten to blend our baby in the blender  
if it were a girl. "You better hope for your sake it's a fucking boy," I'd  
whisper in his ear. "I don't wanna disappoint Aaron," I spat. "He's the  
best thing that ever happened to us."

"He's not our dad!" Billy would hiss at me, trying to pry my hands from  
his baby-gut, but I'd only squeeze it harder.

"Yes he is, and you better start showing him more respect."

A month after Aaron came to live with us I began to feel funny. I was  
vomiting at odd hours and feeling nauseous about certain random smells. I  
knew the signs, I've had them before.

Aaron had fucked his baby into me!

I told him the news one day after he had gone into town to do whatever  
he did for work (he wouldn't tell us what it was), and he was smiled and  
patted me on the head. "Good boy," he said, then went out back to drink  
and smoke without me. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and tried to join  
him.

"Get the fuck back inside," he yelled, pointing back towards the house.  
He was on the phone with someone.

I obeyed, feeling my temperature rising. I set the beer aside as I felt  
my stomach roiling and barely made it to the restroom in time to puke my  
guts out in the toilet. Why wasn't he happier about the news? I thought  
he wanted to knock me up? I didn't understand.

Billy was seven months then and his stomach was unbelievably huge. The  
baby was already running out of room inside of the seven year old's body,  
making it so that his stomach was lopsided and deformed looking. The  
unborn little shit was as active as ever, so Billy's tummy was always  
changing shapes.

As I hugged the toilet bowel feeling weak and unwanted, Billy came in  
and knelt beside me and put his small arms around my waist. I felt his  
soft head lean against my shoulder. He didn't say anything. I cried  
quietly and later Billy helped me up. I slept for the rest of the day with  
Billy folded in my arms. I woke up late in the night and found my little  
brother was still awake. He didn't sleep well with my giant baby pummeling  
him from within.

"I miss Mom," he whispered to me.

I held him gently. "Me too."

Men still showed up at the house hoping to fuck Mom. Aaron told them  
what we told Billy: that she had moved away with someone else. He offered  
Billy and me instead, and increased the cost to fuck us. Most of them  
weren't gay, but some shrugged and paid. Others were desperate for a lay  
and didn't care that we had dicks as long as they could get off. Over the  
next month Aaron had cultivated dozens of new clientele that would drive  
from all over to fuck a pregnant fifteen year old and an eight month  
pregnant seven year old. Aaron charged triple for anyone wanting to fuck  
Billy. People paid it hand over fist.

I spent a lot of that time bent over taking johns up my ass or in my  
mouth. Some would double team me or Billy, a few times there were three or  
four who were taking turns. During the week days when business was slow  
Aaron would set up a camera and livestream us online through discreet  
websites. One time Aaron said we had over three thousand people watching  
us at the same time. Sometimes I'd fuck Billy on camera nice and hard and  
other times Aaron would make Billy play with himself while he lay on his  
back so that his stomach rose high into the air. He filmed all sorts of  
fetish videos with us: scat, piss, foot, creampie, baby movement, gag,  
fisting, etc. He bought a fancy computer and would spent a few hours of  
the day editing videos and sending them off to buyers.

Aaron still fucked me sometimes but mostly he wanted to fuck Billy now  
that his pregnancy was so advanced. He seemed to love Billy's pregnant  
form: the skinny boy with the BIG belly and the thumb-like navel. There  
were times when Aaron would let me join but lately he wanted Billy all for  
himself. My kid brother was turning into a little slut! He was actually  
starting to enjoy the feeling of having me or Aaron inside him. Even his  
little cock would lengthen into a tiny stick and he'd "cum" thick, gooey  
clear liquid. Aaron said it was just boy goo and that it wouldn't become  
potent until Billy turned eleven or twelve.  
Poor Billy was having a rough time with his pregnancy. Walking was now  
becoming a major ordeal. I had to constantly help him up and down off the  
couch or bed and he was forced to pee sitting down since he couldn't see  
where he was aiming thanks to his huge stomach. Of course, Aaron would  
make Billy clean up any messes he made. In fact, he made my brother do  
most of the cleaning in the house while he sat around jacking himself off

while watching the pregnant boy sweat and struggle.

By the time Billy was nine months, I was three months along. A tiny  
belly was forming low on my otherwise toned stomach. Aaron took  
professional pics of me and my new bump with his fancy camera and sent out  
announcements to his online clientele stating there would soon be new  
`pregnant teen' content. He also announced that he'd be live streaming  
Billy for several hours every day and would host an online marathon of the  
birth. He said tons of enthusiastic responses were pouring in.

I was excited to become a dad-uncle. Every time Billy had a random  
contraction I would help ease Billy's pain by rubbing his stomach in  
circles. My unborn son seemed to like having his dad-uncle so close and  
would kick in response. I was going to miss his huge baby belly but Aaron  
said that I could start trying to knock him up a few days after he gave  
birth. Of course, I still had six months of growing to do in the meantime,  
and by the end of my pregnancy Billy would no doubt be waddling around with  
a belly full of baby again.

One day Aaron came back from town with a huge bottle of pills.

"What are those?" I asked as I trailed him into the kitchen. I was in  
my pajamas with my little tummy hanging out over the waistband. Since I  
had a permanent outie from my previous pregnancies, I already had that  
pregnant look.

Aaron grinned at me. "Fertility pills," he said. He pulled off his  
shirt and threw it towards the washer as he pulled a beer from the fridge.  
He leaned against the counter, muscled and godly. I can't believe how  
lucky Billy and I were to be at this man's mercy. "For your brother. So  
you hopefully fuck at least two babies in him next time, maybe more. The  
more the better."

I found my eyebrows skyrocketing up my forehead. "What would we do with  
so many babies at once? Isn't the house is too small for that?"

He laughed. "We can sell any girls you and your brother have," he said,  
poking my bellybutton with his forefinger. "As for the boys? Well, lots  
of people online have expressed interest in seeing us fuck infants and  
toddlers. So there's that. And I can whore them out starting from when  
they're born. If they're as fertile as your brother is at seven, then in  
seven years I can start breeding them, too. I'll be making millions by  
then."

"Really?" I couldn't even wrap my head around that much money.

"I'm already drawing up plans to expand the house." Aaron set the pills  
on top of the fridge and smacked my ass and kissed me on the lips. It was  
the most attention he'd shown me in days. He pressed a hand against our  
unborn child, grinning ear to ear. "I love you, son. You and your brother  
are gonna make me so much money."

I felt my throat suddenly tighten with emotion. "Love ... love you  
too, Dad."


End file.
